Firekit
Summary Firekit is a ShadowClan kit and is played by Caelinus. He has a ginger coat with some white markings and fierce amber-green eyes. Almost always absorbed in thought, he is very calculating and thoughful; he has an INTP personality, would be in Gryffindor, and values intelligence. Reason for Name Fire - after his father's lost love, Foxfire; the Clan believes it is because of his fiery pelt. -kit - traditional suffix. ''-paw - traditional suffix. '' ''-storm - for his unpredictable nature and the torrent of thoughts always running through his mind.'' Personality Firekit's mode of living starts out with him taking things in with an internal focus, seeing things rationally and logically as opposed to how they interact with his values; he will allow himself to process things the way that they realistically are, before allowing his emotions to take play. Then he will take things in through his intuition and how he thinks and feels about them, responding to them accordingly while ever the while trying to maintain a reasonable attitude about the whole thing. He lives in a world that is full of theories and possibilities and he loves to enjoy the fantasies that he may have of what these things are and what they could possibly turn into, focusing on the way that he can improve anything and everything without any hesitation, searching for the reasons that things are the way they are and trying to figure out the best way to fix them (even if they are not technically broken). Everything that he sees is perceived in a way of how he could turn it into something better, be that because it's more efficient or because it works for the Clan in a way that may not otherwise have been considered. He lives within his own head, and spends his time analysing everything that comes across him, watching it, focusing on it, identifying patterns and coming up with logical explanations. He searches for the clarity in everything, wanting to understand the inner workings of the world, filled with a curiosity that is unlike most -- instead of just seeing something and wanting to understand it, he sees everything and wants to understand it, delving in until he can focus on it, its meaning, its purpose, everything that is buried within that thing until he becomes a master of it. Obviously this isn't entirely possible with how many things there are out there in the world for him to explore and jump into, but he still does it with anything and everything he can without really worrying about stretching himself too thin; he believes in himself to be capable of understanding things, and as such, he is. He doesn't see any other way around it. If he believes, it is, and there's nothing more to it. Always wanting to build knowledge, both in himself and in the Clanmates around him, he has a fierce passion for learning and education that is generally fairly difficult to find in kits and even apprentices. He highly values intelligence and expects himself to be very intelligent himself, and he will not hesitate to learn anything and everything he can. He loves to apply logic to theories in order to find explanations for things, and is quick to reason and understand how things might work, and why they don't when something has gone wrong. Intuitively allowing himself to fall forward and see something, he can generally very quickly identify every part of it, and the way everything works together. Firekit is so intent on finding these problems and turning them into logical explanations that he rarely spends a moment outside of his head and does not put very much value nor importance on the external world, instead allowing himself the peace and quiet of his own mind and how things work within and without him. His drive to morph these theories into concrete understanding has evolved to be more than just a fun pastime and is instead something that he uses to give himself a purpose as a member of the Clan, and he feels a personal responsibility to solve these conflicts so that he can guide his Clan towards a higher, more elaborate understanding of the things that they may not be capable of coming up with on their own. Though he does not feel superior to them because of his intelligence nor his uncanny ability to reason through things, he can be somewhat condescending when someone seems to consistently fail to understand his motives, his drives, and his explanations. As much as he wants to help those around him understand things better, he knows that there is no point in always rambling to them about things they may not care about, so he leaves certain topics untouched when he feels it is not appropriate to consider them. Knowledge is, without a doubt, the thing that Firekit cares about more than anything else; not his family, his Clan, nor the world around him can come first, as he finds that his normal antics within his head of finding reason and purpose are more important than the simplicity of everyday life. His mind is always working to generate new theories, to question existing ones, and to either prove or disprove the ones that have already been stated as factual. He sees conflicts and problems as something to be enthusiastic and excited about, while also keeping some scepticism; he completely bypasses the normal rules and opinions and defines his own road to the resolution, using a unique approach that has not been expressed by anyone else because his ability to come up with creative tactics is something he prides himself in. Firekit searches for patterns and logical explanations that can define why things are the way they are and he refuses to believe that there is ever not a reason for something; everything has reason, everything has purpose, everything has some underlying meaning that is the reason it happened and the reason it is where it is now. Obviously, he's quite intelligent, and he can be objectively critical in his every analysis. Fond of new ideas, Firekit becomes extremely excited over abstractions and theories, and he loves to discuss these with others that he feels are capable of working on the same playing field as he does; as he ages, obviously, his peers need to do so as well, otherwise they will get left behind. He can become a bit dreamy at times and may seem distant from others, because he spends so much time inside of his own head that he barely even notices the world passing around him. It's somewhat hard to get him to actually pay attention sometimes, as he is so busy thinking and will get irritated if he is interrupted in his processing. Firekit does not care for routine things, instead preferring to build complex theoretical solutions that he can tackle and leave the implementation to others with him preferably supervising to ensure that they understood whatever mechanical mess it may have been that he dreamed up. His interest in theory is intense and unending, and he puts forth an immense amount of time and energy into finding solutions to any problems that have brought forth his interest... which, sometimes unfortunately for him (and those around him, because they lose him to his thoughts) it can be quite a few things at once and he will think up solutions to them all sometimes simultaneously, enjoying the extra effort of multitasking. Firekit is not interesting in being a leader or controller of others; instead, he wants them to find their own paths in the world, focusing instead on how to better the world as a whole. In most situations he can be quite tolerant and flexible of others, save for in the occasional event that someone decides to make the mistake of challenging one of his beliefs or values; in that case, he will take a very firm stance, and will most likely win any argument because he has put enough thought into what he believes in that he could debate it to his death. However, he can be extremely shy when it comes to meeting others, partially because they generally do not understand his absorption with his little mind castle, and partially because he just generally isn't the best at social skills and can be awkward when the conversation has not been well rehearsed in his mind like many potential debates and arguments. Despite this he can be very self-confident and gregarious around those he knows well, because he knows how to properly act around them and he also feels capable in his knowledge. He has absolutely no purpose nor value for the decisions that others tend to make based on their personal belief systems or emotions, and he finds those decisions to be made in poor judgement and that they tend to be irrational. Instead, he's constantly looking at things through an analytical lens, understanding why things should realistically be the way that they are. He doesn't care for choices based on personal subjectivity and he strives to constantly achieve logical conclusions for problems, without searching for the importance or relevance of things that can be so trivial, such as emotional considerations. However, Firekit is not very in tune with the way that those around him feel because he doesn't particularly notice it and he is not very well prepared to deal with the emotional needs of others. Sure, he can talk someone through a difficult situation, but he can't understand the way that that cat feels and as such can't give a more empathetic response, nor even sympathetic. This is not to say that Firekit does not feel emotion, or that he does not care... he does, just not as extensively as the average cat does, and he is not very in tune with his emotions nor those of others. He has a problem with social rebellion because it can interfere with his creative potential. He is also very bad a giving warmth and support in intimate relationships and anyone who wants to get close to him has two difficult barriers to get past: one, he is very selective with his friends; two, he is shy and does not form relationships very easily, especially because of his inability to truly connect emotionally. Although he does try to recognise that the feelings of others are significant, sometimes he messes up and becomes overly critical and sarcastic with those who are being overly emotional. He also has a tendency for being a bit more negative and cynical than he should otherwise be, because he does not really feel as though he has a place where he truly belongs with his very analytical personality. Firekit also struggles to remember that life goes on outside of his head, and he forgets to take care of the things that he needs to take care of because of this and may be chastised for it. Firekit does care, and he does have a desire to get closer to others, but it is extremely difficult for him. He feels safest when he is in his head, contemplating things, considering things, working them out and understanding how the world spins while his Clan exists around him, and he doesn't mind the distance that he feels very much. However, he still does want to feel welcome in his Clan and at times he doesn't because he feels so emotionally distant from them; as a romantic, he would have absolutely no skills, because he would take a very long time to even realise someone has feelings for him and even longer to act on it because he doesn't know what to do from an emotional standpoint, only a rational one. And he himself knows (and is irritated with the fact that he can't disprove it) that love isn't rational, and it has no reason; it's something he naturally tries to avoid even though parts of him want to be 'normal' and care about others just like everyone else tends to. He finds it important that ideas and facts are expressed in a correct manner, and if at all possible, a simple one as well. Although the true meaning may be quite complex he prefers that it is stated in a way that is easier for others to understand, because though he has spent hours in his head turning the problem and words over and over, digesting them, evolving them, understanding them to a depth that is very hard to find otherwise, he knows that others do not have that strong, faithful connection with his ideas that he does, and it can be easier for him to just say something in simple, two dimensional terms instead of attempting to explain something that whoever he is explaining it to has no way of understanding. He does not always succesfully filter himself, though, and may sometimes say things that make absolutely no sense to anyone but himself. This can be vexing for his Clanmates, as frequently that phrasing will get stuck in his head and he won't be able to figure out how to reword it in a simpler way. Firekit is keen on expressing himself in what he finds to be the positive truth of a situation, and though his very well analysed understanding of an idea may be overly complex for others, he is aware enough of his Clanmates to know that he does need to make it more logical for them (although in doing so he makes it a bit less logical for him). Once he has finished understanding something, he may completely abandon that idea and never consider it again, which some may consider to be a waste of his time; why spend all those hours relentlessly considering it, attacking it, destroying it and building it back up, if he's just going to drop it and move on to the next topic? It satisfies his curiosity, and that's really the only clear reason behind it. However, he needs to focus on placing more importance on expressing his developed theories in understandable ways in order to show others his amazing discoveries, otherwise they may mean absolutely nothing when he is the only one to understand it. Firekit is also capable of processing things and analysing them without waiting for the voice in his head to catch up; a subject can cross his tongue and an instant later he would have done the equivalent of write a book to express it, because he understands himself, so he understands his thoughts without even needing to think them. Quite independent, Firekit is also unconventional and original. He does not place value on things that his Clanmates traditionally do, such as popularity and security; his complex mind can be restless and temperamental, leaving him moving back and forth internally while he works things through. Ingenious, he has abnormal thought patterns that open up the world to him in brand new ways and let him express himself in ways that others may not be capable of even considering because it just seems to out of place. Working at his best when he does so independently, he thrives in enviroments that support his creative genius and eccentric ideas. He could be a pioneer in things, were there more things available in this world for him to be a pioneer in. Overall, his entire mindset is very uncommon and something that would not be easily found in everyday life. He prides himself in his inventiveness and creativity, as well as his ability to look at things through a unique perspective and work as an architect for new ideas. His insight into life is something that sees it in a very rational way, and mindset is one that favours realistic theories as opposed to dramatic stories. Firekit is recognised for his brilliant theories and relentless logic, and is very logically precise in everything that he does. He enjoys noticing patterns and discrepancies in things, storing things in his memory to reference and argue later on, and lying to him is a really dumb idea because he will figure it out quite rapidly. Unfortunately, he is not the best at actual communication, and sometimes will just use others as a sounding board for theories and ideas in a debate rather than talking about things that may be of proper interest to whomever he may be trying to converse with. Firekit can seem somewhat unreliable because of this, but he is enthusiastic and capable of spotting problems, pushing through normally annoying factors and details encompassing the issue and emerging with a unique, viable solution; however, this may take time, and can be somewhat erratic. He doesn't care for practical, daily activities and maintenance, preferring to find environments that appreciate his creative capabilities; these are the places that he thrives, because he feels no limit to the time and energy that he can put into finding a solution for whatever problem he may have found. Though it may appear as though he is constantly daydreaming, there is a promise that it is actually about something important, otherwise he wouldn't bother wasting his time on it. His thought process is endless, and his mind is full of ideas from the second he wakes up, if not already while he is dreaming. He can look pensive and detached at times, but it's because he's conducting vicious debates in his mind, and he is relaxed and friendly with those he feels comfortable with. This can be dominated by an overwhelming shyness around strangers, and he is very defensive of his ideas and theories so he will not take lightly to criticism. When he becomes excited his speech can completely fall apart into nonsense because only he understands it, and even if he doesn't feel like he successfully explained something he will happily jump to a different topic instead of repeating himself in plainer terms. His connections with the emotional world are extremely lacking, and he doesn't understand most complaints; Firekit would not be the place to go for comfort, and he would rather make logical suggestions about how to resolve the issue than try to deal with the actual emotions themselves, and this can be somewhat frowned upon because he'll be seen as insensitive. The main thing holding him back is his restlessness and fear of failure; he constantly reassesses his thoughts, analysing them, worrying he missed something critical that puts a giant hole in it, and it isn't until he is comfortable and confident that he will really express them. If this gets too bad he could end up lost in a world that he can't connect to, and his thoughts won't apply to anymore; his large challenge is figuring out how to get over this and see the world the way that it is, and his thoughts the way that they are: capable. An extremely good analyst and abstract thinker, Firekit's ideas are amazingly imaginative and original; he is very open minded and enthusiastic about discovering things, though he can be a bit honest, straightforward, and objective with the way he looks at things and does not notice emotions. He is quite private and withdrawn, seeing the outer world as almost intruding on his private, inner life; very shy, he can appear absent minded due to his constant thinking, and he is insensitive unless he watches his tongue because he doesn't understand emotions. He can also be moderately condescending when others don't understand something he is trying to explain, but he also constantly second guesses himself and that condescending side may switch to him himself sometimes. Traits Positive: - Sweet. - Ferocious. - Curious. - Interested in everything. - Diligent. - Hard working. - Persistent. - Helpful. - Thoughtful. - Strong-willed. Negative: - Selective with his friends. - Sees flaws easily. - Can be hurtful by attacking those flaws. - Sassy. - Witty. - Very dry sense of humour. - Not big on crowds. - Prefers to be a big fish in a little pond. - Likes attention. - Craves approval and praise. Fears: - Losing any family members. - Getting exiled for his father being medicine cat. - His father getting exiled for breaking the warrior code. - Adderstar. - Redkit getting hurt. - Not achieving his dreams. - Never falling in love. - Drowning. - Badgers. - Death. Family and Relationships Paternal Grandfather: Crowfoot, a black and white tom; warrior of ShadowClan. 'Paternal Grandmother: 'Birchbelly, a grey she-cat; warrior of ShadowClan. Played by Bran. 'Father: 'Sedgeleaf, a black and white tom; warrior of ShadowClan. Played by Caelinus. 'Paternal Half Aunt: 'Sagepaw, a grey she-cat; apprentice of ShadowClan. Played by Moonaloo. 'Maternal Grandfather: '''Gorsenose, a ginger tabby tom; warrior of ShadowClan. '''Maternal Grandmother: '''Tansyleaf, a ginger tabby she-cat; warrior of ShadowClan. '''Maternal Uncle: '''Bearheart, a ginger tabby tom; warrior of ShadowClan. '''Maternal Uncle: '''Stagleap, a ginger tabby tom; warrior of ShadowClan, died of infection. '''Maternal Aunt: '''Mintdapple, a ginger tabby she-cat; warrior of ShadowClan. '''Maternal Uncle: '''Thymefoot, a ginger tabby tom; warrior of ShadowClan, drowned. '''Mother: 'Lionsong, a ginger she-cat; warrior of ShadowClan. Played by Zebra. 'Maternal Uncle: '''Snailpaw, a ginger tom; apprentice of ShadowClan. '''Sister: 'Maplekit, a tortoiseshell and white she-kit; kit of ShadowClan. Played by Tyl. 'Brother: 'Redkit, a ginger tabby tom; kit of ShadowClan. Played by Rowan. 'Sister: 'Cardinalkit, a tortoiseshell and white she-cat; kit of ShadowClan. Played by Fallow. 'Sister: 'Thymekit, a tortoiseshell and white she-cat; kit of ShadowClan. Played by Zebra. 'Future Mentor: '''Birchbelly, a grey she-cat; warrior of ShadowClan. Played by Bran. '''Future Mate: 'Cherrykit, a light grey tabby she-cat; kit of RiverClan. Played by Bran. History Sedgeleaf, the ShadowClan medicine cat, and Lionsong, an outspoken warrior, were an odd match. First beginning to actually talk after Lionsong disrespected ThunderClan during a Gathering, despite having grown up together, the two did not agree at first. It didn't take long for those feelings to completely reverse, however; before too long, Lionsong found herself confessing her love for Sedgeleaf, with him lost and confused because he still was not over his childhood love. At first, they tried to hide their relationship, but their Clanmates saw right through it. Once Lionsong became pregnant, however, it became much more serious, and the couple went to Adderstar to let her know and, in a strange sense, ask for her blessing. The ordeal did not go over very well, but eventually the Clan seemed to accept that there were forbidden kits about to be born. Maplekit was the first, followed by Firekit, Redkit, Cardinalkit, and Thymekit. Their parents had given up on hiding their relationship, though they still did not flaunt it and refused to let any other Clans know, but Sedgeleaf and Lionsong had no hesitation in showing the kits all the love in the world. Although his father is the only one who is aware of this, Firekit was named for Sedgeleaf's former love, whose warrior name in StarClan was Foxfire -- avoiding letting anyone in the Clan know that her name was anything but Foxpaw, insofar it is impossible to guess that the reason is anything other than his fiery coat. Very quickly after being born, Firekit became fast friends with a warrior named Birchbelly, who seemed to enjoy coming to the medicine cat's den -- little does he know, she's his grandmother. He is also very close to Redkit, who seems interested in medicine like their father. __FORCETOC__ Category:ShadowClan